Peter Thorson
by speedster101
Summary: Haven't thought of one yet.
1. Prologue

**Peter Thorson**

**Author's Note: Remember when Peter found out that he wasn't half Xandorian at the end of Guardians of Galaxy? If so then you're going to love this story for it is my take on it and is set post Thor but during The Guardians of the Galaxy enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or the Guardians of the Galaxy for they both belong to Marvel Productions the only thing I own is the story itself.**

**Asgard**

"Father" Thor said "yes Thor what is it you seek my son?" Odin asked "I seek to return to Midgard cause I made a promise to someone that I would one day return to her" Thor answered. Odin thought about it for a few minutes then said "very well Thor you can return just this once" Odin said Thor kneeled and said "thank you father" he thanked then got to his feet and called the Bitfrost which was repaired along with the rainbow bridge after Loki's fall.

**Quill House 4 years earlier**

Meredith Quill was resting on the porch of her house as if she was waiting for someone, just then she heard the familiar sounds of the Bitfrost coming down from Asgard which cause a small smile on her face appear on her face when the Bitfrost cleared she got to her feet and went to embrace the person stepping out of the Bitfrost. "Thanks for coming on a daily bases Thor" Meredith said "it was my pleasure Mrs. Quill but I'm afraid I won't be staying here with you very long so we better make this visit count" Thor said.

Meredith nodded and led Thor into the house, once they were inside they both settled down into the nursery where Thor saw his son resting in the crib he had Thor's blond hair and his stormy blue eyes but Meredith's nose, ears, and mouth. "What did you name him?" Thor asked Meredith "Peter Thorson but until he's ready to learn about his true heritage he'll be known as Peter Quill" she answered while Thor nodded and kissed his son on the forehead.

After his visit Thor had once again summoned the Bitfrost to return to Asgard as the bitfrost covered him he gave Meredith a quick wave then disappeared. After Thor's departure Meredith went back inside the house with little Peter in her arms and took him back to the Nursery to get some sleep "good night little one" Meredith whispered then kissed him on the forehead then exited the nursery.

**Asgard the Bitfrost**

Heimdall guardian of the Bitfrost and the watcher for when Asgard needed to know what's happening on Midgard awaited for Thor's return from his visit to Midgard, as if on cue the Bitfrost came through the room once the Bitfrost's light died out Thor appeared before him. "I trust your visit went well my prince" Heimdall said "indeed it did Heimdall" Thor said while heading to his quarters.

**Author's Note: Well that was chapter 1 to Peter Thorson I hoped you enjoyed it the next chapter is going to have two time skips the first one is going to show a young Peter beside his mother's deathbed and accepting her gift from her but refusing to take her hand and a course him getting adducted by Yandu and his men just like in the movie the second time skip will show a older Peter Quill stealing the orb that contained the infinity from a unknown planet so till next chapter see ya. Ps sorry is this chapter seemed abit rushed. **


	2. Meredith's death and Abduction

**Meredith's Death and Abducted by Ravagers **

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 to Peter Thorson enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter one to see it.**

**Warning: Character Death.**

14 year old Peter Quill sat beside his mother's deathbed and she was looking lifeless and rather pale this caused Peter shed some tears and a course this didn't go unnoticed by everyone even his grandfather noticed so he tried his best to comfort him but Peter politely shook his head and looked back to his mother. "Peter" Meredith said weakly "mom?" Peter questioned sadly with tears still in his eyes Meredith gave a weak smile then handed Peter something wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Which Peter willingly accepted then looked back at his mother "happy birthday Peter" Meredith said while Peter sniffed and sadly thanked her.

**Asgard The Bitfrost**

While Peter was hearing his mother's last words on her deathbed Heimdall was watching the events happening that was going on between Thor's son and his mother and seeing Meredith in this position made Heimdall ache for Thor but the real challenge was explaining it to him and how well will he take the news.

**Back with Peter and Meredith**

After Meredith explained to Peter on how he's going to be living with his grandfather and why he's staying with him she then held out her hand to him as if gesturing for Peter to take it. "take my hand Peter" Meredith said with her hand held out him, but Peter didn't take it he just remained still with his eyes looking slightly puffy from crying so much.

"Take my hand Peter" Meredith said again and yet again Peter didn't take her hand and instead of staying behind he rushed out of the Hospital ignoring the calls from his Grandfather, once he was outside he fell to his knees with his eyes still looking a bit puffy, just then a light shined down on Peter causing him to look up and spot none other than a spaceship of epic proportions and before he could say anything about it the ship abducted him and flew off.

**Asgard The Bitfrost**

Heimdall heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him which means Thor was on his way here and wanting to know what was happening with Meredith and his son. _'Well here goes nothing'_ Heimdall thought to himself "greetings my Prince" Heimdall greeted without turning around"greetings Heimdall" Thor greeted back.

"I presume everything going will on Midgard?" Thor continued "you presume correctly my Prince" Heimdall said while Thor nodded and asked "what about my son is he find?" He asked slightly concerned "your son is alive and well Prince Thor" Heimdall answered, "and his mother how is she? He asked relaxed but still concerned. Heimdall sighed sadly and said "I'm sorry Thor but Meredith didn't make it" he said "what?" Thor questioned "she didn't make it my Prince she died not too long ago from a mortal sickness known to Midgard as Cancer, right after your son rushed out of the Hospital when he refused to take her hand Heimdall explained. "But if she's dead does that mean that she didn't leave anyone to watch over him?" Thor asked on the brink of breaking down.

"Not quite my Prince you see before your son stormed out of the Hospital Meredith was going to have his grandfather watch over him" Heimdall soothed now facing Thor, "and did he?" Thor asked but still looked like he was ready to break down over Meredith's death. Heimdall gave him a sad smile and shook his and said "no he didn't after Mrs. Quill told young Thorson to take her hand a second time he refused and rushed out of her room and out of the Hospital only for him to get himself abducted by The Ravagers" he said.

Thor sadly nodded then said "very well Heimdall let's just hope The Ravagers won't find out my son's Asgardian heritage I expect him to learn about that on his own. Thor said sadly while Heimdall nodded then returned to watching over Peter as Thor left for his quarters to grieve for the loss of Meredith.

**Author's Note: Go head and start the Waterworks cause I know Meredith's death was effective and sad as Groot's death to those who seen the movie I know it was to me anyway I know I said that this chapter was going to feature two time skips one for young Peter Quill/Thorson which is this one where he is beside Meredith's deathbed accepting her gift but refusing to take her hand then rushes out of the Hospital then gets abducted by Yandu and his men. The second time skip was going to feature a older Peter stealing the orb containing the infinity fractal but sense I just wasted space typing that whole Asgard scene so the time skip featuring the older Peter will be in the next chapter sorry guys.**


	3. 27 Years Later and The Orb Of Hope

**27 ****years later and The Orb Of Hope**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 to Peter Thorson enjoy.**

**27**** Years later… abandoned planet**

A medium sized spaceship was getting ready to land on the planet once it did the ship's cockpit slid open revealing a tall heavily muscled figure wearing a mask that looked like a cross between a gas mask and a original he also wore something that looked like a jacket a pair of pants and a pair of black combat boots. However the only thing that was noticeable was the figure's hair color it was it blonde, and it was peeking through the top of his mask.

Once the figure was out of the cockpit on the ground the figure's mask retracted off his face revealing stormy blue eyes, and a beard that was similar to Thor's.

This was Peter Quill/Thorson AKA Star lord and he was sent to this planet to receive something for one of people at Nova Corps. They didn't say what it was but they did mention to him that it was important and that it needed to be at Nova Corps pronto.

Peter took time to look around for any signs of life on the planet but found none but just to be sure Peter's mask retracted back on to his face then pressed something on the side of it revealing ghostly figures of the race that once lived on this planet. After finding out there weren't anybody else around Peter pulled out what looked like a MP3 player out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons and it started to play come and get your love a song by an artist his mom loved.

As Peter was making his way through the once lived in town he had a feeling that he was being watched but he didn't bother to comment about it. After taking time to explore the rest of the the abandoned town he arrived at a cave, with a strange orb at the end of it so without any hesitation Peter slowly approached the orb.

When he reached it his mask retracted off his face revealing once again his stormy blue eyes and his bearded chin, and got ready to grab the orb.

"Hand over the orb thief and put your hands up" a unfamiliar voice commanded. Peter putted his hands up but refused to hand over the orb to whoever wanted it.

"I figured that this was going to be to easy" Peter said knowingly in a deep baritone voice that shook the entire place , "and yet you foolishly decided to come to this planet to steal the orb for yourself" the voice interrogated "you think I like doing this? Mr… whoever you are" Peter said truthfully.

"The only thing you need to know about me thief is that I work for Ronan The Accuser but perhaps you can tell me your name so we'll know who we're dealing with" the voice said. Peter was surprised surely his name should have been all around the galaxy by now but he told the man anyway.

"It's Star Lord" Peter introduced "who?" The man questioned Peter "Star Lord the galaxy's most famous outlaw I'm sure you heard of me" Peter said with determination in his voice. The man thought about it for a moment before responding then said.

"I never seen or heard of you my entire life" the man said. To say Peter was surprised by this was a understatement a course this person hasn't heard of him yet cause he wasn't known throughout this part of the galaxy.

"Then I guess you don't know what I'm capable of either" Peter said in his deep baritone voice an slightly smirked.

The man gave Peter a confused look and said "what do you mean thief?" The man asked. Instead of answering Peter just turned around and punched the unknown man and grabbed the orb and started to run with godlike speed.

But the person who threatened Peter to hand over the orb of hope, wasn't going to let him off that easy, so he chased after him. Peter on the other hand was already ahead of him for he was far to fast for the guy to keep up with him which made Pete smile which he quickly dropped then made his way to his ship.

When he arrived at it he quickly boarded it and prepared to take off with the orb clutched in his hand. Once the ship took off Peter breathed a sigh of relief and said.

"That was close" Peter said.

"What was close Peter?" A female voice said from behind Peter.

Peter turned around and saw Bereet a female Xandorian who Peter did't noticed that was aboard with him till now.

**Unknown Location **

"What do you mean you failed to get the orb" a man with blue skin black warpaint on his face yellow eyes and wore a cloak with a hood said.

"Someone got to it before us my liege and took off taking The Orb with him" a guard said in the shadows.

"He did and none of you bothered to stop him?" The blue skinned man asked.

"We tried to Lord Ronan but the person who took it was far to fast for us for his speed was almost Godlike making it impossible for us to catch up to him" another guard said.

"Then tell me my loyal guard just what was this thief's name" Ronan said sarcastically.

"Star Lord his name is Star lord Lord Ronan" the guard said in a matter of fact tone.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait my dear readers I had other chapters of stories to finished anyway next chapter will focus on Peter and we'll see how well is Thor handling Meredith's death so till next chapter see ya. **


End file.
